dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Halloween Special
Card Open Challenge Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Dylan James Check © vs. ??? DXW United States Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces BLK Jeez for the DXW United States Championship at Thanksgiving Takeover 2017 Joe Higashi vs. Myst Motone DXW Global Tag Team #1 Contenders' Match; Winners faces The Usos for the DXW Global Tag Team Titles at DXW Unleashed #44 The Prestige (BT Gunn & Travis Banks) vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) Non-Title Match DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Beautiful Blonde Babes (Tracey De Santa & Holli Would) w/Jenny Realight vs. The Dee Dee Twins (Deidre Dennis & Delia Dennis) 8-Ghouls Battle Royal Match; Winner becomes #1 Contender for the DXW Global Women's Championship against Risty Jackson at Thanksgiving Takeover 2017 Paige Logan vs. Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Lord Dominator vs. Juliet Starling vs. Mila vs. Alexa Bliss vs. Videl vs. Sawyer the Cleaner Mandy Luxe vs. Nadi Results *1. After the match, Caulifla rushes to the 6-sided ring and jumps Nadi from behind, but Nadi counters and tosses her out of the ring. Then Fasha & Kale rush to the ring and double team on Nadi. Then Caulifla comes back to the ring and The Saiyan Shield hits Nadi with Triple Powerbomb. The Saiyan Shield walks out of the ring and leaving Nadi down to the ring as the crowd boos. *3. After the match, The Beautiful Blonde Babes were celebrating, but The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, & Demencia) appears on Titantron with a chorus of boos. Lord Dominator then told the Beautiful Blonde Babes from the titantron "Well, congratulations, blondies, you girls won the match after you won our belts last Sunday. You don't deserve to be congratulated for. I've got an order from our boss, Ran Kotobuki. She said we revoke our rematch clause. So next episode of Adrenaline #43, I'll switch myself with Demencia to team up with Zeena to take on you, Tracey and Holli. If you excuse me, I'm gonna put on my Halloween costume for later at the #1 Contender Battle Royal Match for Risty Jackson's Global Women's Championship. Good luck in two weeks on Monday, you three goldilocks!" Afterward, The Beautiful Blonde Babes are shocked after what Lord Dominator said. *4. As Higashi locks Motone up with Tap or Snap, Pentagon Jr. interferes again from last Sunday's Hardcore Halloween. Higashi lets Motone go as he confronting Pentagon Jr. until Motone hits Higashi with Myst Cutter to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Pentagon Jr. goes to the ring and sets Higashi up with Fear Factor, but Joe Higashi counters and start brawling with him as the officials are breaking them up. Pentagon Jr. throws up his "Cero Miedo" gesture in front of Higashi as he walks out. *5. Other participants of the match were Paige Logan, Bonnie Rockwaller, Lord Dominator, Juliet Starling, Mila, and Videl. During the match, Lord Dominator got eliminated by Jenny Realight by interference as they brawling each other out of the ring. After the match, DXW Global Women's Champion Risty Jackson arrives at the stage and applauding Sawyer the Cleaner. *6. Jimmy Havoc was revealed as DJC's mystery opponent. The ending of the match was DJC pulls a bag from under the ring. He came back to the ring and pours out thumbtacks. DJC sets up for Cupcake Smasher on the thumbtacks, but Havoc counters with a low blow and hits him with the Acid-Rainmaker and Dylan's back first on thumbtacks as he's screaming in pain. Havoc picks him up and hits him with another Acid-Rainmaker with a barbwire bat to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Havoc celebrates his championship victory to close the show. Miscellaneous *At the dark forest, Peter Pan shows up and gives out a promo by stating "Halloween...the scariest day of the year. The trick-or-treaters, the monsters, the zombies, the evil clowns, you name it! I've got a real treat. On Unleashed #43, after I beat Goten, who will step up to face me for my Social Network Championship in an Open Challenge Match?" Then The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Timmy Turner, Mokuba Kaiba, & Hope Estheim) appears from the shadows as they say trick-or-treat. Peter Pan then continues his promo by saying "I've been informed from Dario Cueto that my Lost Boys will be ready to compete until Thanksgiving Takeover against 5 members of Kyuss and the final member of The Lost Boys will be revealed. Kyuss, you'll be welcoming to the Neverland. Happy Halloween." Peter Pan and The Lost Boys end the promo by shouting Bangarang! *Sakura Hagiwara arrives into the ring with a thunderous pop. Sakura then starts talking to the crowd by saying "Wow...I felt so alive. I felt...so much relieved. It feels great. What you just saw last Sunday night on DCA Revelations...I survived against Juri Sanada. At Revelations, I made a sudden death after me and Juri had a tie. She wants me to say goodbye to my DCA career. But no, I hit her with my German suplex, and another one, and another one, and another one, and another one, and so on. (crowd cheers) That's 40 German suplexes and I hit her with Sweet Dreams, then I made her tap out when I locked her with my Butterfly. I finally made my revenge without Revy's help, and I'm on the road to Rumble Roses to get a shot at Wildcats Championship. I would like to thank my friends, my fans, and everyone to put my match against Juri Sanada on the map because I AM the truly...Strongest...in the Wor..." But Sakura's speech was interrupted by Sombra as Sombra arrives into the ring in a chorus of boos. Sombra told Sakura "Real cute, Hagiwara. Before you did your thing against my girl, Juri Sanada, you screwed me and humiliated me! What kind of special guest enforcer shit are you? Come on! I don't care how strong you are after you hit Juri with 40 German suplexes. I'll tell you what, Sakura, I'm through fighting with your gal pal, Lisa. How about I can hack the living fuck out of you?" Sakura responded to Sombra by telling her "You think you can face me, Sombra? If I suplexed Juri Sanada 40 times, do you wanna take 50?" But someone interrupted both ladies and that person was Paul Heyman appearing on the stage. Paul Heyman introduced himself as always and say very insulting remarks to both ladies as Sombra didn't like that at all. Heyman then says to them "Real funny, Sombra. Oh, and by the way, ladies...here's a Trick-or-Treat for you two." The New Dangerous Alliance's Candace Flynn & Diane jump Sakura and Sombra from behind and start assaulting them until Revy rushes to the ring to save them as she hits Candace with a steel chair and hits Diane with it. Candace & Diane escape as Revy helps them up. Heyman told the three ladies in the ring that they will face The New Dangerous Alliance at Thanksgiving Takeover against his clients...Candace Flynn, Diane, and his newest client.....JURI SANADA!!! The crowd is shocked by Heyman's bombshell announcement as Sakura, Revy, and Sombra were talking to each other about Juri Sanada's coming to DXW. Category:DXW Specials